Skullgirls Unleashed
by G-Power
Summary: Set in the futuristic world where there's a new Skullgirl was rule for her needs, a group of eight female fighters joined together to fight against her and her allies as well as using the Skull Heart for either their interest or destroy it. Plus, the eight fighters are the descendants of the Skullgirl candidates that fought Marie.
1. Prologue

Legend tells of a mysterious artifact known as the "Skull Heart" that has the great power to grant a young woman's wishes. Of course, there's a catch. If she has an impure heart, even a selfless wish will be twisted in the vilest of ways. Hundreds have sought the Skull Heart, but so far none have been deemed worthy and spared its cruel power. Those judged impure are transformed into the fearful instrument of their own twisted wish… a pale and lovely tempest and a beautiful nightmare: the Skullgirl!

After the deaths of Queen Renoir, Marie, Filia, Parasoul, Valentine, and other chosen Skullgirls, an thirteen year old girl resembles as Marie named Melissa entered the Grand Cathedral as she ran away from the Medici agents that were chasing after her. She let out a gasp as she glanced at the colored glass windows that the images of three women. Feeling the pain of her chest, she walked the steps up to the altar and stared at the statue of the three women combined into one entity that towered to the high roof of the church.

"Welcome to your destiny, dear child."

Melissa was totally shocked that someone else was there. It was a nun named Double, whose hands pressed lightly together at the palms with eyes closed and head slightly bowed as if she was an image of serene prayer.

"You don't need run anymore, child. The trinity has heard your cries and wants to fulfill your true destiny." Double stated.

Slowly, Double spread her hands and extended them to Melissa that reveal a strange hovering object in a form of a skull cloaked in a blue glow as the light itself sent out an warm feeling toward Melissa as if it was trying to hypnotize her to place her hand on it.

Suddenly, a warm feeling rushed through her vein as if it seemed to spread to every part of her body. As Melissa touched the Skull Heart with one touch, they felt their same emotion: anger and hatred. Maybe Melissa has a true destiny after all.

"What is your wish?" Double asked as she gave Melissa a dark smile.

"I wish…to…have beauty and youth forever." Melissa replied.

Hearing her wish, the Skull Heart sent out a harsh feeling to whirl around Melissa. Her entire body was changing into an impure girl because of her "impure" wish. Her white hair and skin became pale, her red eyes had changed into two skull irises with dark lines under them, a skull and bone motif to her black silt dress outfit, and the Skull Heart was attached in her exposed back surrounded by blue flames as she became becoming the next Skullgirl in the process.

Once the process was complete, the Medici agents arrived in time to capture Melissa. But they quickly turned back around…not long until Melissa releases the power from the Skull Heart to destroy them and add them to her army.

Many years later, many people fought the Skullgirl but none of them received the artifact. Later on, she realized that the Skull Heart and the Trinity are evil and that they want to destroy the world. She decides to do the same thing. As the years and years goes on, many fighters were struggled to sought the Skull Heart and defeat Melissa…but there's only one small female team can save the world from Melissa's evil plot.


	2. Meet Alice, Andrina, Lauren, and Lila

In Madman Cafe, every waitress were too busy serving food and drinks to their customers while the customers were talking and eating in their enjoyment. But one person was alone. Her name was Alice, an sixteen year old average schoolgirl who loves to learn school subjects and reading her favorite superhero-crime fighting comic book called Deep Indigo. She was drinking her favorite vanilla milkshake while she was reading her comic book until an handsome thirty year old man named Richard was checking her out across the corner.

"Hello, sweet thing." Richard said in a flirty tone. "Care to offer a real drink?"

Giving Richard a sneer, Alice turns back to her comic book and ignore him. But not long until Richard went closer to her as he places one hand on her face and the other on her thigh. Before Alice could say anything, some rowdy voice spoke through Alice's hat.

"Sorry, pretty boy." An rough yet feminine voice spoke. "But this girl is off limits."

Hearing this, Richard mistakes the unknown voice for Alice but he still continues to flirt with her.

"Rough on the edge, eh?" Richard smiled. "It's cool, little lady."

"Alright, that's it!" The unknown voice shouted in frustration. "Guess I'm gonna have to teach you how to respect a girl!"

Just then, Alice's hair rose out of her hat. She has two yellow eyes and razor-sharp teeth. She turned to glare at Richard.

"A parasite?!" Richard hollered.

The hair parasite rose her tendrils to deliver several punches directly at Richard while Alice got up and placed her comic book in her dark purple backpack before turning to leave the cafe. Alice ran as fast as she can until she stopped next to the bus stop.

"Alex, you got to stop drawing too much attention to us!" Alice yelled in a huff. "It's getting on my nerves right now!"

"What? He won't leave you alone!" Alex snapped. "Besides, no one and I mean no one harms you. No one."

Alex was Alice's older sister. Ever since she was born, she was sick and slowly dying until by the time Alice was born, Alex was fused to her younger sister's blonde hair and Alice became her host from now on. Most of the time, despite being supportive and protective, she can be very brash and fierce on others. Whenever she triggers, Alice must hide her before being stared by many people.

"Look, Alex." Alice spoke softly. "I've appreciate you protecting me and all, but I can take care myself."

"Not when I'm around." Alex said with a scoff.

With a sigh, Alice walked her way to drop the conservation as she hid her sister parasite in her hat.

In Cirque des Cartes, the crowd was going wild as all people were cheering for the performance for the circus performers. They have watched all amazing performers, but all of them focused on the shining star. She was balancing on a tightrope giving the crowd one of her proud smiles while her orange hat was holding an elephant on the left and a 10 ton on the right. Her name was Andrina, an eighteen year old girl who was the biggest sensation in the circus with alluring curves and enormous strength. Her hat was an powerful living weapon called Vice-Versa that possesses powerful muscles. Together, they are the dynamic duo to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" An male announcer spoke through his own microphone. "The moment you've all been waiting for! The members of the Cirque des Cartes and their star attraction, who is the ultimate combination of power and beauty! And master of the living weapon, Vice-Versa! ANDRINA!"

Andrina gave the crowd a wave and a flirty wink on her right eye as she could hear the proud audience cheering for her, snapping pictures, and wanting glamorous encores for their famous star. After the circus performance, the performers were talking about their amazing acts and new upcoming circus. Before Andrina could take a drink, her best friend Felicia walked her way to her with a grin.

"Great job out there, Andrina!" Felicia grinned. "If you kept your act in the center ring, the circus will go wild."

"Thanks, Felicia." Andrina smiled as she hugged her best friend. "But think about it–all of us will be the world's amazing circus."

Andrina gave her other friends an confident smile. Ryan was the cold beast tamer with his crop, Hala was the childish strongwoman with great muscles, Byron was the fiercely competitive magician with his Cloak of Damocles, and Terena was the flirty bard with her remote parasite ancestor Muse. Despite having different powers, Andrina has great friendship with them.

In Anti-Skullgirls Lab 8, a doctor and his two creations were heading inside the room towards the couch where they watched a girl watching funny cartoons on TV. Her name was Lauren, an thirteen year old girl who was rebuilt with a reality-defying arsenal of biomechanical weaponry after being born with them. She has the Argus System augmenting her entire body and the Avery Unit allow her to access unprecedented weaponry with the help of her synthetic parasite Avery on her side. With two synthetic parasites within her body, she was the most powerful creation in the lab.

"Bee, Larron, meet Lauren, Lab 8's newest magnum opus." Dr. Adel spoke.

"So this is Lauren." Larron said as he gazed blankly at Lauren. "I've heard rumors about her around the lab, but I'm embarrassed to say that she can have a crazy record around here."

"Lauren was born with not one but two synthetic parasites." Dr. Adel explained. "Lab Zero has detected another one like her, but a little bit different."

"Born with two synthetic parasite?" Bee echoed. "Powers like that must be very difficult to control."

"Indeed." Dr. Adel nodded his head.

While hearing Dr. Adel talking to the kids about her status in the lab, Lauren turned around and gave them an annoying glare.

"Hey, gramps!" Lauren snapped. "Zip your mouth! I'm watching TV here!"

With that, Lauren turned back to the TV while Avery was eating a bowl of buttery popcorn in delight. Dr. Adel quietly explained Bee and Larron about Lauren's current doings in the lab. Without telling the doctor to be quiet, Lauren was thinking about Bee and Larron. She recognize Bee as the prissy drama queen who loves honey and being the "Queen Bee" while Larron was like a gentleman around her and very friendly as well. At the same time, Lauren does find him cute due to his handsome look. Shaking her head off, she continues to watch her favorite cartoon.

In Canopy Kingdom, every citizens around Canopy Kingdom are watching the news about the latest news that has stored for them. An male reporter named Ricky Wong reports that the numerous Skullgirls sightings are happening in New Meridian, causing the Canopy Military to become aware of the situation. The camera has moved to the image of who the Skullgirl seems to be connected with the prestigious Medici family and moved to the image of the three royal children of King Kuma and Queen Aria. The eldest son Prince Franz was next for the throne. The middle daughter Princess Nancy was married to the Black Egret supersoldier and expecting a child. And the youngest daughter was the leader of the Black Egrets. Her name was Lila, and twenty-five year old crown princess who fight crime with great grace, poise, and cunning with the help of the living weapon umbrella Krieg. After the news was over, Lila and her two siblings were watching their people on the balcony, knowing that they can always rely on the strength and leadership of them.

"I'm so bored." Nancy groaned. "I want to see some action on that Skullgirl."

"What did you expect?" Franz chuckled. "Lila and I use Krieg and Hungran in battle while you're pregnant with your husband that happens to be the Egret military supersoldier."

"Yeah, but I want to see Lila beat up bad guys and Krieg combos." Nancy said as she childishly poked Lila's breast with her finger, much to Lila's annoyance. "You know, the good stuff. Not sitting around the kingdom all day."

"It's a job as a royal princess." Lila retorted. "What's the big deal?"

"Fine, Nancy." Franz sighed. "We'll all out the Kingston's safety on hold for some fun."

"Seriously, what are we gonna do with you?" Lila groaned.

"Finally!" Nancy beamed. "This works every time."


	3. Meet Molly, Riley, Sarina, and Lilith

In Little Innsmouth, inside the Yu-Wan's restaurant, two male Medici agents Richard and Larry were too busy talking about the new Skullgirl going after a lot of Medici agents lately and has a bone to pick with their boss, but they have no clue about their boss's whereabouts. But their thoughts were snapped out of their minds once they saw the Dagonian boy that they were sent to find.

"Hey, boy!" Larry called out. "Over here!"

"Yes?" An Dagonian boy replied as he held out a rice bowl tray with one hand.

"What's your name?" Richard asked with an sly grin.

"Yang." An Dagonian boy replied with a sneer.

"Since you're looking bored and glum all of a sudden, how about we grab a few drinks and hit the road?" Richard asked with a sly grin.

"Sorry, but I have to work." Yang spoke in annoyance. "Now be two good men and pay."

"And since you refused our offer, guess we'll have to take you...by force." Larry said with an threatening smile.

Hearing the commotion, an fierce catgirl walked herself toward the table to gain control over the whole situation. Her name was Molly, an twenty year old catgirl who lived with her Feline/Dagonian family near the restaurant as an undying feline. Right now, she was ready to protect her best friend Yang from the Medici creeps.

"Molly…!" Yang blushed.

"What's going on?" Molly asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are these idiots bothering you, Yang?"

"Pretty much." Yang replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Get lost, kitty cat." Larry snapped. "We don't want you to interrupt our friendly chat."

"Like I give a damn." Molly snapped back. "Leave now or face me."

"Gladly." Larry smiled slyly as he sneakily took out his sharp dagger. He swiftly slashes Molly by the neck as she collapses onto the floor. Then, he let out a victorious smile. "Ha, this stupid cat has no idea who she's dealing with."

As Larry and Richard were totally unaware that Molly was still alive, Molly's eyes were slightly open and gave Yang a wink before sneakily gave the Medici agents a sly grin. Her headless body began to move as she charged forward to beat up Richard and Larry to their defeat. With that, Richard and Larry ran out of the restaurant as they knew that their boss want not only Yang, but Molly as well.

"Molly! That…was…AWESOME!" Yang beamed.

"I know, right?" Molly winked flirty as she placed her head back to her neck. "Now, let's eat, shall we?"

In Anti-Skullgirls Lab Zero, two eyes were opened slightly as they were gazing at the director who is looking at her experiment very cautiously. Her project appears to be a teenage girl. Her name was Riley, an fifteen year old schoolgirl who was suffering her synthetic parasites within her that the Lab Zero director had taken her to Lab Zero to be taken care of. She was picturing the memories of her best friend and her parents, but those thoughts were slowly fading away. She woke up to find herself being strapped up by chains as she felt something attached to her back.

"Please don't move." An metallic female voice spoke.

Riley glanced at the source of the voice and spotted an mysterious figure in front of her. As the figure stepped to the light, the figure was a slender woman wearing a black rode and her brain was glowing pink visible in her head. Riley could tell she was psychic in a robotic body. Despite her frightening look, Riley was ready to face whenever she pulls.

"Don't move, my dear." An metallic figure spoke. "Your free will no longer live. My name is Brain Empress and I'm the psychic director of Lab Zero. From now on, you will work for me."

Brain Empress moves closer to stare at Riley's red eyes as her brain and eyes glowed brightly as if she was about to control Riley's mind.

"You will serve my lab and obey my fellow command without any willing questions." Brain Empress ordered.

Riley was struggling to use her free will for not become instant control from Brain Empress. Until then, her eyes had turned bright red.

In Anti-Skullgirls Lab Zero secret room, five ninja nurses were giggling as they were focusing on their latest advanced research. They were known as the Last Hope. The leader was an red bun-haired with two hair strands named Shelley. The youngest member was an blonde shoulder-length girl with two devil horns named Sunny. The mysterious member was purple bun-haired with one hair strand with a deadly mask on her mouth named Syria. The large yet tough member was brown puffy ponytailed named Sammy. And second-in-command of the team was checking on her bonesaw. Her name was Sarina, an twenty-seven year old ninja that looked like an attractive assassin with various lab weapons. She was helping her friends out on their new project.

"Our new work will blown the director away." Shelley spoke.

"Brain Draina creeps me out some times." Sunny complained. "Oh, who am I kidding? 'All' the time."

"At least, her psychic powers will impress us for this project." Syria stated.

"Tell me about it." Sammy agreed.

"Don't worry, ladies." Sarina said as she took out the pink sample. "With this, our project will have Brain Draina's powers that will reach to its infinity."

With that, the Last Hope will have their chance on showing Brain Draina which psychic power is the best.

In Grand Cathedral, a group of human nuns were praying for the Trinity to protect the world and help many people for their pitiful sins. Unaware, one of the nuns appears to be an fourteen year old nun who can transform into her slender, nightmarish humanoid to imitate or shapeshift into any person she contacts. She was ready to leave the church, but she stopped her tracks to see the catacomb glowed brightly.

"That's weird." Lilith muttered. "Maybe I should go check it out."

Turning to make sure no one is looking, Lilith quietly walked her way down the stair to sneakily enter the catacombs, where she spotted the Skullgirl Melissa sitting on her skull throne holding an seven year old boy which appears to be her son. She let out a tiny grin as the Skullgirl watched her son falling asleep.

"Now, my son." Melissa said softly. "Your powers are connected to the Skull Heart as it will be much more powerful than usual. As you may rest, I will unleashed the Skull Heart's power to call upon every evil seekers to join my alliance for the world to rule."

Lilith let out a sharp gasp as she tries to run out of the catacomb as quickly as possible. After Lilith ran out of the church, Melissa raised her arm into the air and send several blue flaming skeleton minions to capture the secretive villains out of the catacomb and into the sky.


	4. Together At Last

While most flaming flying skeletons set off to complete their mission for their master, only eight of them has sensed eight girls that has strong, powerful aura on them. Each of the skeletons flew down to sense the girls' directions in order to get them to their master. Just before each girls could attack or react, the skeletons grabbed them by the throat and locked their eyes with the girls', making them feel woozy and allowed them to become unconscious. When the skeletons encased the girls in their ribs, the Last Hope were on the case. Once they saved them, including their teammate, the eight girls were still knocked out and was taken to the Anti-Skullgirls Lab.

Alice woke up to found herself onto muscular android's arms. Before she could ask him where he's taking her, the entrance door in front of them was open and noticed that seven other girls were sitting on the black half circular couch. As she stared cautiously at the fellow girl, Dr. Adel stepped into the room from the same entrance his fellow android had walked through and approached the eight girl with a warm smile.

"Good evening, ladies." Dr. Adel greeted. "My name is Dr. Adel, the director of Anti-Skullgirls Lab 8. I'm here to warn you girls that the new Skullgirl has been born and wants to destroy the world."

"Yeah, I've kinda figured that out." Lilith spoke as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what can we do to stop the Skullgirl?" Alice asked.

"Each of you are the descendants of the Skullgirl candidates few years ago." Dr. Adel explained as he pulled up picture information of the Skullgirl candidates. "Each girls were fighting for the Skull Heart, but each of them ended up either destroying it and wished on it."

The girls watched the computer as it showed an image of Filia winking with Samson crossing his arms.

"This is Filia and her hair parasite Samson." Dr. Adel stated. "She is Alice's ancestor and they both have hair parasites that are capable of performing mix ups that can keep their opponents on their toes as the hair parasites shifts into different shapes and sizes."

"That chunky schoolgirl with that scary-looking parasite is our ancestor?" Alex asked in exclaim. Then she let out a calm smile. "That's kinda cool!"

"Her life as a schoolgirl is really smiling to my life with Alex." Alice said as she cocked her head slightly.

"What are you trying to say?" Alex shouted.

"Moving on." Dr. Adel interrupted as he ignored the twin conservation between Alice and Alex. He stared at the computer as it showed an image of Cerebella at her circus performance with Vice-Versa. "This is Cerebella and she is Andrina's ancestor. They both are talented dynamic acrobats that has no trouble adjusting their body to suit Vice Versa's needs."

"She is amazing and gorgeous!" Andrina smiled cheerfully. "I'm so glad I've took her circus legacy as a sexy acrobat!" She looked up to notice Vice-Versa was feeling sad for his former partner and gave the hat a gentle pat. "It's okay, Vice-Versa. I'm here for you as always."

"And that's makes the two of you an formidable duo." Dr. Adel said with a grin. He turned back to the computer as it showed an image of scary-smiling Peacock with her carton cronies. "This is Peacock and she is Lauren's ancestor. They both has been infused with two synthetic parasites which has been granted some very unique abilities as a result in the lab."

"I've never thought that my cartoon-loving ancestor will be so awesome for real!" Lauren grinned. "But I'm glad that Avery is there for me."

"Avery?" Riley asked in confusion.

"Yeah, he's my synthetic parasite." Lauren replied. "But unlike other synthetic parasites, he has a free will."

"I've learned 'that' the hard way." Dr. Adel scoffed as she turned back to the computer and watched it showing an image of Parasoul in her Black Egret outfit with her troops. "This is Parasoul and she is Lila's ancestor. They both are very strategic charge fighter on the battlefield to can keep opponents at bay with their living weapon Krieg."

"She's very firm and elegant." Lila gushed. "I promise that I will fulfill her legacy as leader of the Black Egrets."

"Black Egrets?" Sarina asked as she lifted her eyebrow.

"They are the elite military troops." Lila replied. "They served me to protect the Canopy Kingdom and its people."

"And I'm proud the king developed the lab for the sake of his wife." Dr. Adel nodded his head. Once he turned back to the computer, the screen showed the image of Ms. Fortune with her head off as if it was propelling blood in the air. "This is Ms. Nadira Fortune and she is Molly's ancestor. They both are the combination of a "puppet" and "rushdown" catgirl thanks to the Life Gem that Nadira shallowed in her days."

"What is an Life Gem?" Lilith asked.

"It's a very rare gem that allows the owner to live forever." Molly stated. "Thanks to my ancestor, I've given an gift to live forever with my whole family."

"Remarkable." Dr. Adel muttered as he turned back to the computer and watched once it showed the image of Painwheel running in rage and anger. "This is Painwheel and she is Riley's ancestor. They both use their Buer Drive blade as well as confronting foes with spikes that eject painfully from their body."

"She must be a poor girl who just want an normal life like I did." Riley said softly.

"Do you still want to?" Sarina asked.

"Not anymore." Riley replied.

"It's good to focus on your true and free destiny." Dr. Adel nodded as he turned back to the computer once it showed an image of Valentine holding her bonesaw in combat. "This is Valentine and she is Sarina's ancestor. They both use lab tools as ninja weapons in deadly combat."

"Not only she's deadly, but she is so brutal." Sarina gushed. "I like it!"

"That makes two of us." Lauren swooned playfully. "Hello, nurse!"

"Uh-huh." Dr. Adel scoffed as he turned back to the computer and watched it showing an image of Double. "And this is Double and she is Lilith's ancestor. They both are capable of transforming their nightmarish form into that of any person they contact."

"And now, I live with her inside the Grand Cathedral." Lilith added as she crossed her arms. "Unaware of the whole thing."

"Ladies, far as your concern, all of you are the only one that have the maximum strength and skills to stop the Skullgirl." Dr. Adel spoke in a serious tone. "What do you say?"

"We're in!" Alex, Lauren, Molly, and Lilith agreed in excitement.

"Me two." Sarina concurred.

"Me three." Lila nodded.

"If Alex's in, then I'm in." Alice sighed.

"Count me in." Andrina winked.

"Since I'm the last one, I'm ready to fight." Riley shrugged.

"Then we must act fast." Dr. Adel nodded as he glanced back at the computer. "Because only three of our enemies are routing the city as we know."

"Let's go!" Lauren smiled.

With that, the girls followed Lauren on her car and drove off to their destination.


	5. Battle: Brain Empress

While driving straight to their focus destination in New Meridian, the girls had spotted someone stopping their tracks by levitating the car in the air with her right hand, causing the girls to jump out to see who was the cause of using that type of power.

"Brain Empress!" Riley and Sarina exclaimed.

"Hello, ladies." Brain Empress said with a sly smile. "But I'm not here to see you right now. Now you two can turn around back to lab."

"Not gonna happen!" Riley yelled in rage.

"You controlled me to kidnap this girl because of her power from her synthetic parasites." Sarina spoke in anger. "Thanks to you, we can finally get the chance to kill you."

"Good luck with that." Brain Empress smirked. "As long as I was born with these psychic powers from my ancestor, you two will have no choice but to serve me forever. But let's see if you two can defeat me."

"Gladly." Sarina spat as she took out her bonesaw.

"With pleasure." Riley smiled slyly as her Buer Drive was revved.

Brain Empress unleashed a blast of psychic energy that forced all the girls (except Riley and Sarina, who jumped in the air) fly back to Lauren's car in pain. Sarina throws several of her scalpels at Brain Empress while Riley uses her Buer Drive blades to spin itself like a copter as she carries the ninja nurse by her arms. Brain Empress blocked the attack by summoning a psychic force field and send out several psychic bolts at the girls by contact. Getting up, Sarina charged towards Brain Empress and sends out several deadly purple needles at her. Brain Empress swiftly dodged them…until one purple needle was injected on her right arm, giving her a poison effect that causes her to feel pain through her body. Riley bends in a bridge position with spikes protruding from her limbs and crawls toward Brain Empress as the attack knocked the psychic lab director over to the ground and impaling her in the process. Once Brain Empress was still weak to fight due to the poison, Sarina dashed back and forth like an electrocardiograph reading with her bonesaw until she sent out a powerful scanner flatline, defeating Brain Empress in the process.

"Impossible…!" Brain Empress spat weakly. "I wasn't…supposed to…be…defeated…by the likes…of…you!"

"Just accept your damn defeat for once in your life." Sarina snapped. "Just because you were born with psychic powers doesn't mean you can win."

"Now, let's finish this." Riley sneered as she raised her arms in the air.

Suddenly, Riley felt something as if her blood was detecting extremely mysterious from Brain Empress.

"What is it?" Sarina asked as she walked up to Riley.

"Somehow, I can sense the Skullgirl's aura on her." Riley spoke in a shock.

"That's cute coming from you." Brian Empress sneered. "It's the result of the experimental Skullgirl blood reacting in you." She then levitated in the air and glared down at the girls. "Anyway, I must be on my way." With that, she took off.

"That's just great." Lauren huffed in frustration. "The brain creep got away and we have no idea where the hell she's going!"

"Well, Riley did sense the Skullgirl aura on her." Lila spoke. "So she maybe could track on her just in case."

"And she is heading to Little Innsmouth." Riley added.

"That's my place." Molly smiled.

"Good idea." Alice nodded her head. "Let's get back in the car."

With that, the girls drove off to the next destination.


	6. Battle: Black Dalai

While driving straight to their focus destination in Little Innsmouth, the girls were entering the restaurant as they were eating one of the best foods there. Yang walked to their table carrying a tray of fried rice with a smile. Despite the fact that Brain Empress wasn't there in the city, the girls have decided to relax for a bit.

"Hey, girls." Yang smiled. "Here's your fried rice."

"Thanks, Yang." Molly smiled back with a wink.

Blushing, Yang walked away to the other tables.

"Oh no." Lauren smiled.

"What?" Molly asked in confusion.

"Yang has a crush on you!" Lauren smiled mischievously.

"What?" Molly exclaimed in a shock. "No way. He's just a friend."

"But do you ever like him back?" Alice asked in excitement.

Molly blushed for a moment. Sure, she sometimes catches Yang walk by with a smile and trying to get close to her. But maybe she starts to have feelings for him, despite the fact that she always sees him as a friend or big brother.

"Okay, I've admit it." Molly sighed with a slight smile. "I do have slight feelings for…"

"MOLLY!"

Turning around, Molly gasped as she watched an strange woman grabbing Yang by the cybernetic whip and took off. Molly got up to follow them while the other girls ran after her. Once the girls went outside to stop the woman from kidnapping Yang, the woman turns out to be the Medici's top ranked assassin named Black Dalai. Molly, Lauren, and Andrina let out dead glares on her.

"Hello, ladies." Black Dalai greeted with a evil smile from her black mask.

"Black Dalai?" Alice echoed.

"You know her?" The girls asked in shock.

"She's one of the Medici's agents." Alice explained. "She works with my brother."

"You mean Vincent?" Black Dalai asked. "He never told me that he has a little sister."

"Make that _two_ sisters!" Alex spat.

"A parasite? As Vincent's sister?" Black Dalai exclaimed. "Well, that's amusing."

"Enough talk!" Lauren shouted. "Let's dance!"

"You against me?" Black Dalai asked. "Seems like a fair fight."

"Not so fast!" Molly called out. "I'm ready of fight you for kidnapping my friend!"

"Me two." Andrina agreed.

"Three little girls against the best Medici assassin?" Black Dalai asked. She tossed Yang on top of the restaurant to get a view of the battle below. "This is gonna be fun."

"You and me both." Lauren smirked.

"Ready when you are." Andrina smiled fiercely.

"This is gonna be _purr_-fect!" Molly grinned mischievously.

Black Dalai fired her murder weapon at Andrina, Lauren, and Molly at once, but the girls dodged away from the bullets. Molly delivers two successive kicks at Black Dalai while standing on her hand, Lauren sends numerous mini bombs at Black Dalai and put out her futuristic gun to shoot ten bullets at her, and Andrina ran forward that allows Vice-Versa to thrust out his arms in a pronated muscle flex position. Black Dalai reaches out something of her knee and send out ten hidden knives at the girls. Andrina, Lauren, and Lila almost lost their balance while trying to dodge away from the knives. Having enough with this battle, Lauren falls down into a portable hole and popped back up directly behind Black Dalai to fire a barrage of laser beams from the eyes of her tail feathers. Andrina causally ran forward again as Vice-Versa swings his arms like a giant windmill. And Molly's limbs flies off as they took Black Dalai and travels back to Molly's head, creating a body explosion to defeat Black Dalai in the process.

"I can't believe I lost by you freaks!" Black Dalai growled.

"Oh, shut the hell up, granny!" Lauren snapped.

"Uh, Lauren? She's not old." Alice pointed out.

"Hey, she has the hair to prove it." Lauren scoffed.

Lila, Molly, Sarina, Riley, Alex, and Andrina were giggling at Lauren's comment before turning back to Black Dalai.

"You may have defeat me, but the Skullgirl will have her vengeance upon this world." Black Dalai spoke with a sneer. "Ta-Da!" She took out a smoke bomb and activated it in front of the girls, causing them to cough and Black Dalai to vanish out of nowhere.

"Seriously, I _hate_ that woman!" Lauren shouted in frustration.

"Don't worry, Yang! I'll get you down!" Molly called as she jumped on top of the restaurant to untie her friend.

"Thanks for saving me, Molly." Yang smiled.

"Yang…I…" Molly spoke.

"Hey, girls!" Riley interrupted as she sensed something strange. "I've got a lock on. Dalai has the Skullgirl aura on her, too. We can track as well. Plus, she's heading to the Medici Tower."

"Okay, first Brain Empress and now Dalai." Lila said firmly. "Maybe they are connected or allied with the Skullgirl."

"That could be possible." Sarina shrugged.

"We must keep going." Alice suggested. "We have to stop the Skullgirl at all cost."

Just before Molly could catch up with the others, Yang grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Molly, I…I…hope you come back in…" Yang sputtered.

Without saying a word, Molly pulled Yang's lip to hers and the two shared a passionate kiss. Aware of hearing Lauren and Sarina giggling under their breath, Molly looked at Yang with a smile.

"Don't worry about me." Molly said with a wink. "Even curiously can't kill me."

Molly jumped inside the car and caught Lauren's and Sarina's giggles, causing her to hiss fiercely at them.

"Let's go." Molly groaned.


	7. Battle: Vincent

While driving straight to their focus destination in Medici Tower, the girls were quietly sneaking in and arrived inside the head office to find out some clues of the Medici's intentions with the Skullgirls. Sighing on not finding Black Dalai, Alice let out a gasp once she turned around.

"Alice, what's the matter?" Lila asked.

"Did you found some clues?" Riley inquired.

"No, but my brother _found_ us!" Alice shrieked.

The girls spun around and gasped firmly to see Vincent walking in his office with a deadly smile on his face.

"Welcome, sisters." Vincent greeted. "But this isn't visiting hours until later on."

"Hate to burst your bubble, Vinny." Alex spat. "But we're here to stop your girlfriend from getting our way of our mission!"

"Such anger, Alex." Vincent mocked. "I'm surprise that Alice haven't calm you down yet." He turned to Lila. "But I'm also amaze to see the beautiful military princess in my tower."

"Okay, gross." Lauren muttered.

"But I'm afraid that your mission must end…literally." Vincent said as he held out his ruby-handled cane.

"Bring it, brother." Alice sneered.

"This is for my kingdom." Lila said sternly.

Vincent swiftly swung his living ruby cane as if it was a living sword and slashes two dark energy blades at the girls. Alice and Lila quickly dodged the attack and glared at Vincent with angry yet firm faces. Lila jumps on her living umbrella to release several flaming stabs at Vincent while Alex shaped herself as pigtails and Alice uses them both to swing straight up at her brother. Vincent's living cane begins to conjure out a human-shaped robot to attack Lila while he goes after Alice and Alex. The robot raised its massive arms toward Lila and unleashed a barrage of black energy blasts at her. Before the blasts hit Lila, she vanished before the robot and reappeared behind it. After a few seconds, Lila leads her summoning Black Egret troops to assault their enemy with a volley of gunfire through her umbrella that shoots off numerous napalm beams at the robot, causing it to tell apart in dozens of pieces. Vincent sends out dark energy bolts at his sisters one by one, but Alice acrobatically dodged the attack and landed behind her brother. Alex takes her shape of a gator jaws that carries Vincent high up in the air along with Alice before chomping on their brother and crashing back into the ground in a form of a wolf.

"No…this can't be…!" Vincent coughed weakly.

"Sorry, bro." Alex smiled. "But it's over. We win."

"Not entirely." Riley spoke. "I've sensed the Skullgirl trace back at the Grand Cathedral."

"And only I know where the place is." Lilith added.

"We must hurry. We don't have much time." Lila said.

As the other girls followed Lila out of the tower, Alice spotted Lilith not moving and went up to talk to her.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"If we get there, we have to face my ancestor." Lilith replied.

"You mean Double?" Alex gasped. "How could she be alive?"

"She's much more of a powerful shapeshifter than me." Lilith explained. "And she has been connected with the Trinity. I don't even know if I can beat her."

"Don't worry." Alice smiled gently. "If you can shapeshift into me and the other girls, then you can beat Double. Just have faith in yourself and you can never lose."

"Thanks, Alice." Lilith smiled.

With that, the girls left the tower.


	8. Battle: Double

While driving straight to their focus destination in Grand Cathedral, the girls had walked in to glance at the window that shown the three goddesses of the Trinity. Just before Lilith could explain the girls about the Trinity, she gasped just in time to watch Double emerged from the shadows.

"Hello, Lilith." Double spoke.

"Double." Lilith gasped softly.

"So you finally become a traitor to the Trinity." Double smiled evilly as she opened her bloody red eyes. "And for what, those friends of yours?

"They are none of your concern!" Lilith snapped as she opened her mouth to reveal her slender but form with smooth flesh and sharp teeth on her back. "The Trinity may don't look kindly upon traitors, but I have my own will to take over.

"Let's see if my power will overpower yours." Double said as she changed into her true form.

Double transforms into Filia and rolls forward in a spiked ball at Lilith, but Lilith quickly jumped in mid-air and transforms into Alice to shape her hair to a octopus and squeezed Double fiercely to slam her hard to the ground. Double transforms into Cerebella and uses Vice-Versa to slam his fist at Lilith on the ground fiercely, but not long for Lilith transforms into Andrina and spins Vice-Versa to deliver a powerful tornado spin on her head at Double. Double transforms into Peacock and fires a revolver that sends various cartoonish objects at Lilith, but Lilith transforms into Lauren to produce an enormous Lenny bomb at Double just in time for it to detonates at her. Double transforms into Parasoul and stabs her umbrella into the ground to deliver a large eruption shockwave at Lilith, but Lilith transforms into Lila to fire bullets through her umbrella that shoots numerous napalm bolts. Double transforms into Ms. Fortune and rapidly slashes Lilith to end with a upward drill attack until Lilith transforms into Molly and summons a group of creatures that resembles Molly's head to attack Double while performing several scratching claw attack and kicks. Double transforms into Painwheel to use her bladed pinwheel to shred faster at Lilith, but Lilith transforms into Riley to jump up to the air and create her fire long spikes out of her body to grab Double as she pulls her mother closer and her bladed pinwheel starts to wind up over her until then she commends to drop the pinwheel over her, sawing through her mother to pieces. Double transforms into Valentine and slices Lilith with her bonesaw, but Lilith transforms into Sarina and dashes through Double back and forth until she deliver the final dash attack. Noticing that her mother was too weak to fight back, Lilith transforms into a weight and triggered a cutscene of Double being launched into the air before getting hit by Lilith in various transformations of her friends while being bounced in the air before ended with Lilith transforming into a crime fighter to kick Double, causing her to land painfully on the ground in the process.

"Whoa! Nice, Lilith!" Alex, Molly, and Lila cheered with smiles.

"No offense for your form being weird and all, but _that_ was amazing!" Lauren grinned in amazement.

"Thanks and nothing taken." Lilith grinned back as she change back into her nun guise.

"The Skullgirl is in the catacomb down below." Riley reported.

"How can you react the Skullgirl so quickly?" Lauren asked.

"It's the blood in me." Riley replied. "The more I get closer to her, the more psyche I react."

"Really impressive." Sarina smiled in amusement.

"Let's stop the Skullgirl once and for all." Lilith said firmly.

Knowing what they're up against, the girls rushed after Lilith, leaving Double laying quietly on the floor.


	9. Battle: Skullgirl Melissa

Once the girls rushed after Lilith to the stairs, they had arrived into the catacomb and saw a bizarre blue light coming from a beautiful adult silver-haired girl who is waiting for them. She was levitating in mid-air where there was a field of skulls around her and her son. She had gray hair with skulls beautifying her straight hair. She's also wearing her black silt dress and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. But of course, her name is Melissa. Once the girls walked in the middle of the room, she glared at them calmly.

"Well, this is a fabolous surprise." Melissa spoke. "My son and I do get lonely in here, but I'm glad you came to amuse me."

"Actually, it's the other way around, missy!" Lauren shouted with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Melissa asked. She closed her eyes as if she was too busy sensing obviously strange on the girls calmly. "I see. Each of you have a secret fate hidden from your ancestor."

"And that is?" Lilith asked firmly.

"Alice and her parasitic sister Alex, Lila, and Sarina were chosen to be the next Skullgirls." Melissa explained. "Not to mention that one of your ancestors used the Skull Heart to wish."

"What? Alice and Alex gasped.

"No…!" Lila exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Sarina cried.

"Oh, but it is." Melissa giggled a bit. "No matter how much you defeat me, my son will be next in line for the Skull Heart before your time is done."

"Not really!" Alice shouted. "Because we will stop you!"

"We'll see about that." Melissa smiled evilly.

Lifting her hands in the air, thunder and lightning appear to bolt around the room. The girls looked around to see that they were no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins where the broken statues of the Divine Trinity and skulls floating everywhere. As she begin to hover in mid-air, Melissa's eyes were glowing that has shown to be a skull on her pupils.

"This world will soon perish in my might." Melissa said as she floated in the air while being surrounded by gigantic skulls to protect her.

"Let's do this, girls!" Alice shouted.

"Right!" The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Alice charged forward and makes a spinning saw out of Alex that wraps around her while torso like a hula hoop to attack Melissa multiple times. After that, Alice leaned back on her arm to make a small pose while Alex makes a puddle in the floor and drills the Skullgirl for a few hits. Melissa then sends out an endless array of skulls to fly directly towards Alice, but Alex created a hair shield to block the attack from Alice. Andrina jumped in to attack Melissa with a standard double kick and then flips around to do another with both blades out of her boots while holding on to Vice-Versa until Vice-Versa fiercely slams Melissa with his fist on the ground. Melissa got up and summons a pile of skeletons from underneath Andrina's feet to grapple her until they hold her in place and then throws her across the field. Lauren quickly stomps the floor that caused a loose board with a gloved fist attached to pop out in front of her and launched Melissa but also produces a large chainsaw to hit Melissa multiple times. Melissa placed a skeleton between herself and Lauren to obstruct their path and allowing it to explode in front of Lauren, who was caught by Vice-Versa. Lila stepped in to stab her umbrella into the ground and swings around it while sweeping Melissa with both feet before she jumped on her umbrella to release several flaming stabs beneath the Skullgirl while Molly stands on her hands to deliver multiple yet rapid successive kicks at Melissa and then puts the Skullgirl in a yarn ball of her own muscle mass. Before Melissa could attack back, Riley quickly spins her blades pinwheel to wind up to attack Melissa and pulled out painful spikes from her palm at the Skullgirl while Sarina uses her crosses on her legs for spinning to attack Melissa and uses her bonesaw to slash the Skullgirl. Melissa then summons a mass of skull snakes towards the four girls, causing them to crash onto each other. Lilith sneakily rises behind Melissa to transform into her fiends to do the similar but stronger attacks one by one.

Suddenly, Melissa's eyes started to glow brightly as she was beginning to change into her second form, where she was still floating in the air with a distantly humanoid figure made out of the veins created by the Skull Heart floating behind her. But that doesn't stop the girls from defeating her. Alice curled up into a ball as Alex covers her sisters in sharp spikes and they rolled towards the Skullgirl while Vice-Versa grabbed and hold Melissa by her legs and Andrina will slap her around a bit before Vice-Versa sends her flying away with a strong powerful smack. Melissa sends out a shadow out to attack and it had landed on Alice and Andrina from above. Lauren fell into the portable hole and then pop right back up where she was standing just in time for a George bomb pops up directly underneath Melissa and exploded while Lila stabs her umbrella into the ground to deliver a bigger flaming shockwave that will knock down Melissa. Melissa sends out a shadow again to attack and it came up from underneath Lauren and Lila to deliver a punch at them. Molly does a handstand and kicks Melissa up in the air while Riley grabbed Melissa with a big claw and then bashes her away across the field. Melissa summons a random skull knight to charge at Molly and Riley and brings in a undead corpse of a former Medici gang member to start shooting at the girls. Sarina takes out her bag and grabbed Melissa with it to invade her in as she grabbed onto the bag in the air and pull it back to the ground while Lilith transforms into an large anvil to fall down with spiked metal balls all over Melissa.

Suddenly, Melissa begins to cry out in great pain as she started to change into the her third and final form. Now she was nothing more than a nonentity organism with a group of bones surrounding the Skull Heart. Alice ran forward just in time her sister Alex explodes into a large figure and upchucks a huge hairball from her mouth directly at Melissa. Melissa sends out an endless array of skulls towards Alice, who blocked the skulls again. Andrina lifted up a chuck of ground and tosses it into the air as Vice-Versa then winds up and jettisons it at Melissa, turning it into a diamond in the process. Melissa summons a mass of skull snake at Andrina, who was protected by Vice-Versa's powerful arms. Lauren called in her cronies to help attacking Melissa to a pulp and lighted up a cigar once the cronies left and the George bomb continues to beat the Skullgirl with a baseball bat just in time for Lauren to casually flicks her cigar over her shoulder and onto the George bomb to set up a massive detonation. Melissa then summons a pile of skeletons from underneath Lauren's feet to grapple her and throw her in the air until her cronies caught her. Lila called in her Black Egret troops to gather behind her and begin firing bullets through her umbrella which shoots off numerous napalm bolts. Melissa sends out a shadow to punch Lilia in the air before her troops ran to catch her. Molly explodes into several pieces to send Melissa in the air and regroups back to her head to explodes again, along with the Skullgirl. Melissa sends a shadow again to land on Molly until Vice-Versa grabs the cat by the tail to save her. Riley releases her conscious as she goes into a blinded rage that gives her an increase strength and speed to attack dangerously at Melissa. Melissa brings the undead Medici gang member to shoot at Riley, but her bladed pinwheel had protected Riley from the attack. Sarina incased Melissa in her bag to grab onto it in the air and drop the Skullgirl to the table along with curtains and she quickly cut every part of Melissa's body. Melissa sends out a mass of skull snakes to attack at Sarina, but Riley flew by to grab Sarina's arms and took off. Knowing that Melissa is almost weak, Lilith transforms into a massive dragon and bombards the Skullgirl with energy rings, flying comets, and running bombs.

Once they girls ultimately defeated the Skullgirl, Melissa slowly walked to her sleeping son and weakly picked him up carefully. The girls walked closer to her with fearless looks on their face while Lilith had transformed back into her nun form to carry the sleeping child with her arms. Just before Melissa could attack Lilith for taking her child from her, she let out a painful gasp and fell to the ground.

"What?!" Melissa exclaimed as she gazed at her body. "What's happening to me?"

"You maybe stronger than the other previous Skullgirls, but the Trinity still doesn't accept your free will to be carried on for their future duties." Lilith explained. "Once we defeat you, it will cost your life. So right your entire body is vanishing from this world."

"No!" Melissa cried in tears. "My body! My beautiful body!"

"And your son will no longer follow your path." Lilith added.

"No matter how much my son will destroy this world as well as you girls!" Melissa yelled.

"Sorry, Melissa." Lilith spoke. "But the Skull Heart will grant my wish to make that fate impossible."

Melissa let out a painful scream until she finally vanished from the world, causing her son to wake up to watch his mother's death right before his very eyes.


	10. Battle: Aeon and Venus

"Mother…?" The child spoke.

"Please, child." Lilith said softly. "Try to understand."

"I fear but sense my mother's death will come." The boy replied. "She has spends her time focusing on the Skull Heart's powers that she never have the nerve to play with me. To be honest, I don't want to follow my mother's path."

"And that's why you have us." Lilith smiled a bit. "And we promise that we'll help you on your future."

"Thank you, but I'm scared." Arthur said as he hugged Lilith tightly.

"There's no need." Alice smiled. "Do you have a name?"

"Shadow." The child spoke.

"I'm impressed you defeat Melissa, but let's see if you girls could beat us."

Alice and the girls gazed up at the shadows to see two girls hovering down in front of them. One was the goddess of space while other was the goddess of time.

"Aeon and Venus." Lilith spoke firmly.

"You mean one of the Trinities?" Lila asked in a shock.

"Correct." Aeon replied. "We've had studied you girls since generations and eight of you are better than your ancestors."

"Aeon, Venus, I'll take care of the girls, including my descendant." Double spoke as she entered the catacomb.

"No need, Double." Venus smiled evilly. "Because your service is now over."

"What?" Double gasped. "I know I've failed, but this time give me a chance."

"And let you get beat up by your future descendant again?" Aeon asked. "She has prove her abilities much stronger than yours. And for that…I will erase you from existence."

Aeon lifted her hands in the air and sent out a blast of time bolts directly at Double. As Double was ready to face her punishment, a Lenny bomb jumped in front of Double to detonate the attack. Aeon and Double looked for the source of the bomb and it was Lilith as she transform into Lauren.

"Sorry, but I can't let you destroy my ancestor." Lilith sneered. "She maybe on your side, but she's still my family. And if you and Venus miss with her, then you mess with me."

"And us." Alice, Andrina, Lauren, Lila, Molly, Riley, and Sarina spoke at once.

"A battle?" Venus asked with a sly grin. "This is gonna be fun."

Venus raised her arms in the air and the entire catacomb started to change. It was minor distortions in a swirly black, white, and grey. The girls were being separated from each other. Alice, Andrina, Lauren, and Lila were with Aeon while Molly, Riley, Sarina, and Lilith were with Venus as Shadow flew his way to Double and the two left the battlefield.

"You girls won't stand a chance against us." Venus smiled evilly.

"Prepare yourselves." Aeon grinned.

"Two of us will win this fight for our Mother." Aeon and Venus spoke in unison.

"Not until we win first!" Riley snapped. "Take this!" Her palms rose up and shot numerous spikes as she charged at the Trinity sisters.

Aeon raised her hand in front of her to summon a glass force field to protect herself and Venus from the attack.

"Such a thing has no effect on us!" Venus smiled as the mouth on her torso let out her giant serpent parasite to attack Riley.

"Riley!" Sarina gasped as she ran to catch Riley by the arms.

"Oh, you just run around?" Aeon mocked as her sand blast forced the girls apart.

"Not much of a challenge, are they?" Venus giggled.

Aeon deliver a tornado of sand from her hourglass body while Venus releases swarms of locusts from her torso to attack the girls.

"They're strong." Lauren admitted.

"We have to do something." Alice remarked.

"Their teamwork is just too good." Andrina replied. "Not even Lila and I can use our living weapon on them."

"We have to separate those two." Lila added.

"Playtime is now over, girls." Venus declared.

"We'll be attacking for your deaths." Aeon added.

"Here we go." Alice declared. "Let's show them our teamwork!"

Lauren summoned up her cigar to release her dark smoke at Aeon and Venus.

"Blocking our vision?" Aeon asked in confusion.

"How useless!" Venus snarled.

Sarina jumped in the air and sends out several sharp scalpels and Riley flew next to Sarina to deliver numerous painful spikes while Molly deliver several scratching kicks at Aeon and Venus, causing them to fall down to the ground as they groaned in pain. Quickly, Alice ran to use Alex to shape herself as gator teeth at Venus while Lila uses her umbrella to sent several napalm slashes at Aeon.

"Your attacks won't stop us." Aeon remarked as she and her sister got up. "We control time and space as the Trinity goddesses. We can't never be stopped."

Andrina casually skips forward as Vice-Versa fiercely punch Venus to the ground.

"Dammit!" Venus cursed as she took off after Andrina.

"Venus, don't chase after her!" Aeon warned as she predicted what would happen next in the battle.

Lauren jumped in to conjure up numerous George bombs and sent them to detonate Aeon as she pulled out her gun to blast several bullets at the time goddess.

"Damn!" Aeon cursed as she took off after Lauren. "I'm not letting you get away!"

"I won't let you escape!" Venus grinned evilly.

Once Aeon and Venus released their attack, Lilith transforms into her friends to attack the goddesses one by one until she jumped next to her friends as they were ready to finish the battle once and for all.

"What?" Aeon and Venus gasped in a shock.

Alice, Andrina, Lauren, Lila, Molly, Riley, Sarina, and Lilith released their combined attacks with the help of Shadow, who flew in next to Lilith and sends out a powerful blast of skulls at Aeon and Venus.

"NO!" Aeon and Venus exclaimed in fear. "This isn't OVER!"

With that, the sisters were engulfed in the aftershock and disappeared out of sight.


	11. Skull Heart & Ending

"I can't believe we actually defeat Aeon and Venus!" Lauren cheered. "Oh yeah!"

"Now we confront the Skull Heart." Lilith spoke.

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, the girls walked slowly towards the Skull Heart and took a long look at it. Lilith gave Arthur to Molly and held the object between her hands before turned back to the girls.

"Each of us will make our individual wishes." Lilith explained. "So, I'll go first." She glanced at the Skull Heart. "Skull Heart, I wish for the Skullgirl's son won't follow his fate as his mother."

"Granted." The Skull Heart spoke deeply. "But it doesn't change the fact that he will learn about the past of his mother."

"Okay, you girls are next." Lilith said to the silent girls.

"Well, this is it, sis." Alex spoke. "Whatcha gonna wish for?"

"We need to make this wish count, Alex." Alice replied. "We both know it's time to move on." She glanced at Lila and Sarina. "Remember what Melissa said about our ancestors becoming Skullgirls with the Skull Heart? We can't let that happen to us."

"She's right." Lila agreed. "The Skull Heart only wants us to destroy the world at the Trinity's needs."

"Even though our ancestor's lives as Skullgirls, we won't make the same fate as them." Sarina spoke.

Nodding in agreement, Alice, Lila, and Sarina gazed firmly at the Skull Heart.

"Skull Heart, we wish that we will never become the Skullgirls!" Alice, Lila, and Sarina spoke in unison.

"Your hearts are pure." The Skull Heart spoke again. "But your fate will be determined with the Medici Mafia and Lab Zero."

"What about you guys?" Lila asked.

"Well, the Skull Heart is the source of the Skullgirl's power." Andrina responded as she examined the Skull Heart. "But I have no time to make wishes. It will be wrong."

"Now, about the Skull Heart." Lauren spoke as she crosses her arms. Then her frown turned into a cruel smirk. "Hmph, who needs wishes? We're already the strongest team fighters there is."

"Also, I can't do this." Molly added. "Changing everything would be wrong. The Skull Heart is here to tempt us into doing the wrong thing to the world."

"Well, no more!" Riley growled. "I will not be enslaved by the Skull Heart, Brain Empress, or anyone as long as I'm around!"

With that, Andrina, Lauren, Molly, and Riley attacked the Skull Heart at once, destroying it in the process.

"Big mistake." The Skull Heart spoke. "This world will always be cursed by me and will be cursed with Skullgirls."

"And we'll always stop them in any way we can." Alice said firmly.

With that, the girls left the church with the child to the world.

Eight years later, the girls went on separate ways. Alice became a high school teacher at her former high school. Andrina continues to become the biggest sensation in the Cirque des Cartes. Lauren became a mentor for the new teen and children creations in Lab 8. Lila became a fencing teacher for her ten year old niece. Molly became a feline detective to solve crimes for justice. Riley became a mentor for the new creations in Lab Zero while Sarina continues to work with her team on advanced research. And Lilith became an adoptive mother to Shadow, who practiced his skull powers for his potential. But when the Trinity sent the Skull Heart to find another Skullgirl, Alice and the girls formed a team again to stop them and their evil act to destroy the world.


End file.
